Family Ties
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: After a big match at Battleground, Kane learns some surprising news. Kane/OC. Family, not romantic. Fluff.


_**My attempt at a fluffy family-style oneshot written for MorningRose'sSea47. I hope you like it! :)**_

**Family Ties**

"Hey Azraela, ready for your match?" Kane asked as he let himself into Azraela's dressing room.

"You still don't knock, Kane. What if I had been indecent?" Azraela glared playfully at him before returning to brushing her hair.

"I know you. You're always ready thirty minutes before your gorilla time. There's no way you would've been indecent." He took a quick look at the Diva's ring attire. "I like the new look."

"Thanks." She turned in a circle. "I thought since Battleground is a newly-named pay-per-view, I should debut a new look for myself as well."

She went back to her mirror, Kane standing close enough behind her that she could see his reflection too. Like usual, her attire was a two piece version of Kane's complete with a red mask that she would wear in the ring. One of her early roles was that of Kane's daughter. Wynter had been Undertaker's adopted daughter early in her debut and the creative time had thought that it would be a good idea if both Brothers of Destruction had daughters. The crowd had loved it and ever since, whenever the Brothers united so did the Daughters.

And tonight, the Daughters of Destruction would be taking on Brie Bella and Sheyanna Slaughter. Not only that, their match would have a twist at the end that the crowd was sure to love.

Azraela's hand stilled on her brush, thinking of the stuff that could go wrong. She'd been injured before and really didn't want to sit out any time soon.

She felt the brush start moving through her hair again. It was Kane. "Don't worry so much, sweetheart. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Azraela smiled at Kane's words. Since their early days playing father and daughter, they had really bonded. He saw himself as a father figure and made a point to look out for her and protect her. There was just one tiny catch.

Kane actually was her father.

He didn't know since her mother had left shortly after finding out she was pregnant. Growing up, Azraela had always been curious about her father, but her mother had refused to tell her anything. She'd finally gotten a name when she turned eighteen and as a wrestling fan, it'd been quite a shock to learn that the Big Red Monster was her father.

In the years she'd been teaming with him and playing his daughter on camera, she'd never told him the truth. But she planned to do that tonight after her match…maybe…if she didn't chicken out.

Kane finished brushing her hair and the two of them chatted comfortably until a stagehand knocked on her door, summoning her for the gorilla position. She put on her mask as Kane gave her a few more words of encouragement and a hug before she left.

Wynter was waiting for her at the gorilla position. She'd added more dramatic eyeliner and donned a spiked leather vest. Next to her were two motorcycles with ground effects, one with purple lights and the other with red. They certainly planned to make an entrance at Battleground.

Azraela looked up at the monitor as the promo for their match began to play. The clip showed her and Wynter delivering chokeslams to the other Divas and speaking in bizarre, creepy riddles. At the end of the promo were the words "Liberate your soul" written in flames.

In the arena, the bell sounded and Lillian began to speak. "The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall."

An Army Humvee appeared on the entrance ramp, rolling in from one side of the arena. It came to a stop and out stepped Sheyanna Slaughter in her typical camo. Brie Bella followed suit, her ring attire decked out in camo as well.

They made their way to the ring as Lillian continued. "Introducing first, the team of Brie Bella and Sheyanna Slaughter!"

"Show time." Wynter chimed as they hopped on the bikes and rolled to the curtain.

The lights in the arena cut out and the Divas' twin flame pyro went off, signaling them to start their descent down the ramp. The ground effects of the motorcycles glowed eerily in the darkness.

"And their opponents, Wynter and Azraela, the Daughters of Destruction!" Lillian announced.

They dismounted and went into the ring, Azraela bringing her arms down to make the fire shoot up from the ring posts. After and intense staredown, the match began.

The match was going well with momentum from both teams. Soon Azraela and Wynter had Brie and Sheyanna set up for chokeslams when suddenly Sugar Michaels and Mina Rutten strutted out to the ring from behind the barrier. Wynter was distracted momentarily and Brie capitalized, but Azraela hit her chokeslam and pinned Sheyanna, winning the match.

Sugar and Mina smirked as "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta" echoed throughout the arena and The Shield appeared, cornering the two Divas inside the ring.

Suddenly flames shot up from the ring posts and Kane's music played, him and Undertaker rushing to the ring. They sufficiently backed off the male members of The Shield, Sugar and Mina following them back through the crowd.

Backstage, Azraela jumped onto Kane's back, holding on as if she were a kindergartener. "That was awesome! You're the best, Dad!" Immediately Azraela closed her mouth, hoping he hadn't heard the last part.

"What did you just call me?" Kane asked incredulously. He put Azraela down and turned to face her.

Azraela sighed. The cat was out of the bag now. "I called you Dad…because…well, you're my father…"

"Really?" Kane actually sounded hopeful.

"Yes."

"That's…that's great!" Kane exclaimed, much to Azraela's surprise. "I need to make up for lost time. Where are your prom pictures? Oh, I have to re-introduce you to your half-sister. Don't stand like that; it's bad for your spine. Do you have a boyfriend? I need to punch him in the face."

"Dad!" Azraela called, effectively shutting him up. "Thirty seconds and you're already an overbearing parent." She giggled.

"I'm just happy is all." He patted her on the head. "I've always felt a special connection with you and I didn't know what it was. Now I know. You're a part of me, Azraela. And I love you very much."

"I love you too, Dad."


End file.
